


Старая сказка на новый лад или Александр Сергеевич нервно курит в коридоре

by jabloko67



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Parody, Sarcasm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крошечная омегаверсная сказочка на ночь для нежных омежек, деловых бет и, конечно, крутых альф.</p><p>Люблю ненавидеть, ненавижу любить омегаверс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая сказка на новый лад или Александр Сергеевич нервно курит в коридоре

Кабы я была царица 

В одном прекрасном царстве-государстве под названием Омеговерс жил-был властный царь, и было у него три сына.

Имена у них были простые, незатейливые и легко запоминающиеся для русского уха. Первого сына звали Джон, второго Бен, а третьего — Джулиан.

 

Первый сын был высокий как сосна, сильный как лев, выносливый как буйвол. Пах он осенним лесом, летним лугом и терпким мужским потом. Его необыкновенная мужская красота поражала воображение всех окружающих.

 

У него были черные как смоль волосы, пронизывающие собеседника насквозь глаза цвета стали, прямой как стрела нос и огромный, толстый, с красивой головкой — просто идеальный — член. Правильно, Джон был альфой.

 

Второй сын Бен был ничем не выделяющимся из толпы молодым человеком. Роста он был среднего, шатен с серовато-голубыми глазами цвета прибрежной волны. Он был работящим, внимательным и трудолюбивым.

 

Была у него и пара-тройка недостатков: асексуальность, отсутствие запаха, да и член по пропорциям не шел ни в какое сравнение с членом Джона. В утешение ему добавим, что все пророчили ему удачную карьеру, к тому же, он очень даже удачно трахал других асексуалов. Ну как, дошло? Да, Бен был бетой.

 

И, наконец, перейдем к самому вкусному, истекающему соками (в прямом и переносном смысле слова) блюду нашего меню. Итак, Джулиан или Джу.

Широко распахнутые навстречу миру незабудковые глаза, пухлые губки, которые так выгодно смотрелись, когда обхватывали огромный красноватый член альфы, тонкие запястья, которые с рыком сжимали альфы, ставя его в коленно-локтевую, и, конечно, не забудем про самое главное.

У него была маленькая узенькая розовенькая дырочка, которая источала нежнейший запах земляничного варенья.

А самое удивительное — ему не нужно было никаких лубрикантов - его маленькое ладное тело с длинными красивыми ногами само выделяло вкуснейшую на вкус смазку.

 

Сладострастные альфы радостно ее слизывали с золотистого тельца Джу, они вообще все как один полюбили фелчинг, потому что смазка была необыкновенно вкусной.

 

Джу пах ландышами и липовым медом. Иногда у него случались трудные дни, которые в импортном варианте называют красивым словом heat, а в нашем отечественном — пошленьким словечком течка. Да, Джулиан был омежкой (иногда течной омежкой).

Прекрасное государство Омегаверс жило по своим законам.

 

Первый — и главный! — женщин не существовало в принципе. Какой-то неизвестный вирус полностью истребил женскую часть Омегаверса, остатки переселились в юри-фэмслэшевскую провинцию, где был скучновато, потому что у женщин нет членов, а, значит, технически (к)ноттинг делать сложновато.

 

Но они не унывали, некоторые в процессе поотращивали себе члены, другие использовали крутянские фаллоимитаторы, а совсем крутые обходились пальцами и запахами. Итак, правило первое. Женщин нет.

 

Закон второй — гетеро нет.

То есть все (мужики, т.к. женщин нет — см. пункт 1) хотят всех. Самое главное, чтобы они попали в подходящие условия. И тогда, его горячая рука сожмет трепетную ягодицу, ну и далее по тексту.

 

И вот в один ветреный осенний день к замку властного короля Омегаверса подъехал прекрасный рыцарь на вороном коне. Он был высокий как сосна, крепкий как молодой дуб, его белоснежные зубы сверкали во тьме.

 

— Приветствую тебя, о великий король вечнотекущего Омегаверса, я — знатный вельможа из соседнего королевства, я приехал просить руки одного из ваших сыновей.

Царь обрадовался и одновременно удивился —

— Кто ты, прекрасный рыцарь — альфа, бета или омега? Какого из моих сыновей ты выберешь?

Мысленно он пожелал, чтобы незнакомец забрал Джулиана, так как альфа-король последние 10 лет балансировал на грани инцеста и всерьез задумывался об использовании посторонних предметов.

 

Ответ рыцаря превзошел все самые смелые ожидания короля —

 

— Я — гибрид, мой Лорд, великая омеговерсная природа наделила меня огромным крепким выносливым членом с красивой уздечкой как у альфы, работоспособностью и отличными навыками минета как у беты и узенькой, чуть припухшей, благоухающей дырочкой как у омеги.

\- Поэтому технически я могу удовлетворить любого из Ваших сыновей, о великий владыка Омегаверса!

 

И тогда таинственный жених и отец трех наших героев разработали коварный план. Святослав, да-да, именно так звали нашего супер-гибрида, решил спрятаться за забором, подслушать разговоры потенциальных женихов и на их основе сделать правильный выбор.

 

Итак, тем же вечером, взволнованный Святослав стоит за забором и слушает беседы трех царевичей.

— Если бы я женился на короле, я бы трахал его день и ночь, я бы вставлял мой огромный член, потом ритмично двигался, помня о крошечном узелке нервов, о существовании которого знает каждая современная школьница, а при (к)ноттинге я бы не забывал его правильно укладывать. Ведь за несколько часов тело может неприятно затечь, а спаривание продолжается целыми днями.

 

— Какой заботливый, — задумчиво прошептал Святослав.

 

— Если бы я женился на нем, — сухо и по-деловому рассудил Бен, — я бы сосредоточил свое внимание на оральных ласках. Я бы со всей свойственной мне работоспособностью, ответственностью и самоотверженностью доставлял бы ему удовольствие 24 часа в сутки. Моим горячим и влажным языком я бы выводил странные узоры на его члене, ласково посасывал его огромные яйца, а потом брал бы очень глубоко в рот. И, — бета сделал многозначительную паузу, — я бы ничего не просил взамен, ведь я по своей природе асексуален.

 

— Какой рассудительный, — восхитился Святослав.

— Если бы меня выбрал великий правитель, — защебетал Джулиан, — я бы избавился от всех саппрессантов и подавителей запаха (куда мне без них с братом и отцом — альфами), я бы тек для него целыми неделями, я бы выгибался, принимая его, стонал, отвечая на его малейшее прикосновение. И я бы родил от него ребеночка.

 

Как только Святослав услышал последние слова, его душа дрогнула.

Он вышел из своего укрытия и заключил в объятия омежку, который тут же потек, так как был человеком слова.

Тогда, на сленге омегаверсных летописцев, «он взял его за его ягодицы, и понеслось».

Бен неожиданно расчувствовался и тоже потек, потому что в каждой бете скрывается омега (третий закон Омегаверса).

Джон и отец-Царь набросились на Бена и сделали его своим.

Так в Омегаверсе наступила пора счастья и бесконечного секса, о которых я вам поведаю в остальных 67 главах моего фанфика. 

Примечания:

Стилистика и пунктуация здесь а-ля омегаверс. Так, на всякий случай ...


End file.
